Winnie the Pooh Meets Bolt
Winnie the Pooh Meets Bolt is an upcoming crossover film made by RatiganRules. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A White Shepherd puppy named Bolt is adopted by a seven-year-old girl named Penny. Five years later, Bolt and Penny star in a hit television series called Bolt, in which Bolt uses various superpowers to protect Penny from the villain. To gain a more realistic performance, the show's producers have deceived Bolt his entire life, arranging the filming in such a way that Bolt believes everything in the show is real and that he really has superpowers, including a devastatingly powerful sonic scream-like "superbark". After a cliffhanger episode causes Bolt to believe Penny has been kidnapped, he escapes from his on-set trailer in Hollywood but knocks himself unconscious and is trapped inside a box of foam peanuts which is shipped to New York City. In New York, Bolt resumes his search for Penny and quickly finds that his "superpowers" are useless. He encounters Mittens, a feral cat who bullies pigeons out of their food. Bolt compels Mittens to guide him back to Penny — Mittens being convinced her captor is a lunatic — and the two start their journey westward by truck. Meanwhile, in Hollywood, Penny is distraught over Bolt's disappearance but is convinced by the studio to continue filming with a less experienced Bolt lookalike. Surprised at his first feelings of hunger, Bolt is shown by Mittens how to act like a cute but needy dog, obtaining food for them both at an RV park. They are joined by Rhino, a fearless hamster and fanatical Bolt fan. Rhino's unwavering faith in Bolt substantiates the dog’s illusions about his superpowers, but causes Mittens to realize that Bolt is from a television show. She tries to tell Bolt that his superpowers are not real, but Bolt simply becomes frustrated and attempts to "superbark" her repeatedly. The noise draws the attention of an Animal Control patrol and Bolt and Mittens are captured and taken to an animal shelter. Bolt, freed from the patrol van by Rhino, finally realizes and accepts that he is just a normal dog, but regains his confidence after Rhino (oblivious to this revelation) exhorts him to heroism. They rescue Mittens from the shelter, and as they continue west, Bolt and Mittens form a close friendship in which she teaches Bolt how to be an ordinary dog and enjoy typical dog activities. Mittens makes plans for them to stay in Las Vegas, but hearing Bolt is still drawn to find Penny, she tells him that Penny is only an actor, and that humans never truly love their pets but betray and abandon them, as happened to her. Bolt refuses to believe her and continues on alone to Hollywood; with Rhino's encouragement his two friends follow shortly after. Bolt reaches the studio and finds Penny embracing his lookalike. Unaware that Penny still misses him and that her affection for the lookalike is only a part of a rehearsal, he leaves. Mittens, on a gantry in the studio, sees Penny telling her mother how much she misses Bolt. Realizing that Penny truly does love Bolt, Mittens follows Bolt and explains. At the same time, the Bolt-lookalike panics during the show's filming and accidentally knocks over some flaming torches, setting the sound stage on fire with Penny trapped inside. Bolt arrives and the two reunite inside the burning studio, but are unable to escape before Penny begins to suffocate from the smoke. Bolt refuses to leave her, and with his last strength, uses his "superbark" through the building's air vent. Hearing the noise, the firefighters rescue them in time. Penny and her mother quit when their overeager agent attempts to exploit the incident for publicity purposes. The show continues with a replacement "Bolt" and "Penny" and a new storyline involving alien abduction. Penny adopts Mittens and Rhino, and she and her family move to a rural home to enjoy a simpler, happy lifestyle with Bolt and her new pets. Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy will guest star in this film. Transcript * Winnie the Pooh Meets Bolt/Transcript Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:RatiganRules